Arrow rests are used in combination with a bow to support an arrow during draw and release of the bow's bowstring. Arrow rests may be designed to lift an arrow into a firing position as the bowstring is drawn by an archer. At times, it may be useful to lock the arrow rest in the firing position. Accordingly, there is a need for effective designs for locks to serve this purpose.